


No Hero

by YourGoddessFreyja



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death, Nihilistic future, Vague parentage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGoddessFreyja/pseuds/YourGoddessFreyja
Summary: And the faith she had in the words of her father shattered.





	No Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be based off of a revelation I had not that long ago, but then Borderlands happened.
> 
> (Specifically because I keep listening to Short Change Hero)
> 
> So then this one-short was born of the nihilistic mood the song gives me. Whoops.
> 
> Edit: When I posted this I was debating over whether or not to have the Teen Rating due to mood or General Audience because nothing is graphic. Posted it with a Teen Rating, immediately changed my mind.

There was a time when she took her father’s words for gospel. When Lucina believed everything he ever said as the ultimate truth; her parents loved her unconditionally, she would be safe, their future would be bright, she would never have to live in fear.

 

There was a time she believed it, wholeheartedly. Then her father died.

 

And her mother did, too.

 

Ylisse and the world went to shit shortly after. Every friend her parents ever had disappeared, one-by-one. Her friends lost their parents, her little brother was dragged away from her arms, and she watched as sacrifices where made for her safety.

 

Soldiers who willingly gave their life for hers, just because of the man her father once was. The man she wanted to emulate.

 

Grima came shortly after. The killers stayed nameless. Naga came with divine power to stage an intervention. She — and every child of the Shepards she could gather — went to the past to stop the tragedy before it could even start.

 

But it was then, through the foggy haze of almost dying at their departure, that Grima in a familiar form made face.

 

And the faith she had in the words of her father shattered.


End file.
